THE NEW WEDDING GUEST
by SnakeStrike2017
Summary: the wedding that Nani and David are maneging is in a couple of weeks but Annie dose not get love until Jumba made a new experiment that falls for Annie and Annie falls for him but their to shy to confront each other about it. stay tuned to read some comedy and romance
1. the new experiments (again)

**THE WEDDING CRASHER**

 **AT JUMBA'S SHIP**

"YES I DID IT AGAIN!" Shouted Jumba in joy

"MUHAHAHA!" Laughed Jumba

"I made new experiment." Said Jumba

"I must show this to the family." Said Jumba in joy. Jumba then took the experiment pod and put it in his pocket then ran out of the ship anxious to show the family. Jumba made it to the house and opened the door.

"FAMILY MEETING." Shouted Jumba

"what is it now?" asked Lilo who walked in the room

"It's big news little girl." Said Jumba

"what ever this is it has to be important im right now talking with my manager for the wedding." Said Nani who walked out of the kitchen

"yes yes older girl this will be quick." Said Jumba

"what in tarnation is going on." Said Annie who just walked in the room

"what's the problem?" Asked Angel who just walked in the room while pinching Stitch's ear

"Angel for the last time megga soka. your claws are digging through my ear." Said Stitch who was squinting his eyes in pain

"what did Stitch do this time?" Asked Lilo

"he took $140 from y wallet to buy a pool table." Said Angel

"megga soka Angel please let go it hurts so bad." Said Stitch

"well it must hurt." Said Jumba who chuckled

"626 if you mate is angry at you her strength is 100 plus you own strength." Said Jumba

"good to know." Said Stitch who was trying to pull away.

"so what's the big news?" Asked Lilo

"you know what would be funny." Said Angel

"if Jumba made a new experiment." Said Angel

"well 624 about that." Said Jumba who chuckled

"YOU MADE A NEW EXPERIMENT!" shouted Nani

"well im just gonna watch tv because i heard on the news there have been a crap tone of sharks near the beaches so don't bother me." Said Annie who then walked to the tv and turned it on.

"what dose it do." Asked Lilo

"well experiment 629 can bite through anything like galactic obsidian which is 1000 times stronger then earth obsidian and experiment 629 can swim faster then a mako shark and can dig as fast as 25miles per hour!" Answered Jumba in a proud tone.

"okay let's check out this guy." Said Lilo

"new cousin." Said Stitch who was rubbing his ear that Angel pinched

"okay but stand back and 628 get your gun ready on net mode." Said Jumba. Annie then put her hand on her gun getting ready to fire and Angel went to grab a cup of water. Jumba put the experiment pod in the cup of water then a yellow light ball appeared in the cup. When the yellow light ball stopped it showed a experiment that had. Purple eyes, bluish-grey fur, a shark's dorsal fin and a tail like a shark, claws as long as Stitch's and sharp teeth's. the experiment looked up and instantly locked eyes with Stitch and gave him an evil glair.

"MEGGA NALA KWEESTA!" Shouted experiment 629 who then tackled Stitch to the ground. Stitch kicked Experiment 629 off him and then tackled him to the ground but he missed. 629 then jumped on to Stitch and bit his arm.

"FUCK THAT HURTS." Shouted Stitch in pain

"ANNIE SHOOT HIM." Shouted Angel. Annie was aiming at experiment 629 and then shot him with the net

"GOT HIM!" Shouted Annie. Experiment 629 tried to wiggle out of the net but could not escape.

"Stitch are you okay?" Asked Angel in a worried tone

"yup luckily our cousin did not bite threw skin and make me bleed." Said Stitch who was holding his arm. 629 bit through the net while Stitch and Angel were talking. 629 then got up and turned around to see Annie pointing a plasma gun at him.

 **EXPERIMENT 629 POV**

 **I turned around and saw her face. She looked so beautiful with that cowboy hat on. She had a face of an angel and had a stunning body. My jaw dropped and I heard my beat loudly. I wanted to attack because she shot a net at me but I could not. She was just standing there staring at me as well I wonder what she thinking?**

 **ANNIE'S POV**

 **I see him turn around and stared at me and his jaw drops. I found it cute and funny. He looked handsome and charming. I wanted to fire a net again but I wanted to keep on staring in to his purple eyes. I thought is this how love feel's like because if so I want more.**

Angel and Stitch saw the two experiments staring into each other eyes. They knew what was happing, Stitch walked up to Experiment 629 and said

"hello cousin." Experiment 629 snapped out of it and saw Stitch reaching his paws out.

"cousin?" asked Experiment 629 in a confused tone

"ih you ohana." Said Angel who walked up behind Stitch

"ohana?" asked experiment 629

"ohana mean's family." Said Stitch

"and family means no one left behind." Said Angel and Lilo in sync

"or forgotten." Said Annie who was giving a smile at 629. 629 blushed and said

"megga soka for attacking ohana."

"that's fine Annie did that to." Said Stitch

"okay time to name you." Said Lilo who was looking at 629

"how about the name Jaws." Asked Lilo

"okie-takka." Answered Jaws

"Stitch why don't you show Jaws the town and find his true place while I do my homework." Said Lilo

"okie-takka." Said Stitch

"come on cousin." Said Stitch to Jaws. Jaws was busy staring at Annie again and smiling happily while Annie was staring at Jaws happily as well.

"Jaws." Called Stitch. Jaws snapped out of it and said

"yeah what."

"you coming or what." Asked Stitch

"oh yeah sorry about that." Said Jaws who then walked outside with Stitch and went towards the town.

"hey Annie." Called Angel

"yeah." responded Annie

"do you like Jaws?" asked Angel while giving a smirk

"uuuuhhh no. maby." Said Annie who then blushed

"why you asked." Asked Annie

"well I think Jaws like's you." Said Angel

"really! Uuuhhh I mean how do you know that." Asked Annie

"he was staring at you and smiling and zoned out just by looking at you." Answered Angel

"so he like's me?" asked Annie who was smiling

"yup." Said Angel

"I wonder if he gonna ask you out on a date." Said Angel

"I hope he dose." Said Annie who was jumping up and down

"wait I thought you don't like him." Said Angel who had a smirk

"well I do like him." Said Annie happily

"common let's put make up on you so when he comes back he will drool when he see you." Said Angel

 **MEANWHILE WITH STITCH AND JAWS**

"so Jaws do you like Annie." Asked Stitch who was giving a smirk to him

"wait how did you know." Said Jaws

"well because you acted the same way when I saw Angel for the first time." Said Stitch

"oh." Said Jaws

"why do you like her?" asked Stitch

"well she's hot, nice, cute, hot with that cowboy hat on." Said Jaws

"you said hot twice." Said Stitch

"oh I did." Said Jaws

"yup." Said Stitch

"anyways do you think she likes me." Asked Jaws

"yup." Answered Stitch

"how do you know." Asked Jaws

"well because she stared at you as with love eyes." Answered Stitch

"oh." Said Jaws

"anyway I gonna show you the beach first then I will help you with your love thing." Said Stitch

"thank's man." Said Jaws

"hey that's what a ohana is." Said Stitch.


	2. Finding a sharks true place

**FINDING A SHARKS TRUE PLACE**

 **MEAN WHILE WTH STITCH AND JAWS**

"Here is the beach." Said Stitch while pointing at the beach.

"uh Stitch you said the beach has a crud tone of people." Said Jaws in confusion.

"yeah why." Responded Stitch

"well I don't see anyone." Said Jaws

"oh yeah I never notice." Said Stitch in confusion. Stitch was looking around the beach and saw Cannonball resting on the rocks.

"hey there's Cannonball." Said Stitch

"who?" asked Jaws

"Cannonball, he's our cousin." Answered Stitch

"oh." Said Jaws

"let's go ask him what's going on." Said Stitch. The two experiments walked to Cannonball

"hey Cannonball." Said Stitch

"o hey cousin." Responded

"Cannonball I like you to meet Jaws our new cousin." Said Stitch

"hi cousin." Said Cannonball.

"hi." Said Jaws

"so Cannonball where's everyone?" asked Stitch

"haven't you heard the news?" asked Cannonball

"no why?" responded Stitch

"well because the news said that there are a bunch of sharks at the beaches so the life guard are making sure no one swims." Said Cannonball. Jaws notice that the life guard was sleeping.

"umm Cannonball is the life guard suppose to sleep on the job." Asked Jaws

"well no but people know that there are sharks in the water so it's fine. I mean who dumb enough to jump into water with a bunch of aggressive sharks." Answered Cannonball. Right after Cannonball said that Jaws spotted two teenagers walking towards the beach.

"you dude let's go swimming." Said the first teenager who was walking to the water.

"but I thought there sharks." Said the second teenager

"naw man the news just say those stuff to get people to watch them plus if there is sharks then why is the life guard asleep." Said the first teenager

"good point dude." Said the second teenager. The two teens jumped into the water and started to swim. Jaws then spotted a dorsal fin coming out of the water and it headed to the two teenagers.

"OH SHIT A SHARK IS HEADED TO THOSE TEENS!" shouted Jaws. Stitch and Cannonball turn there head's to the ocean and saw the dorsal fin getting closer to the two boys.

"okay im gonna wake up the lifeguard." Said Stitch in a panicked tone

"there's no time." Said Jaws. Without thinking Jaws jumped in the water and swam to the two teens while Stitch runs to the lifeguard to wake him up.

"YO YOU TWO THERE'S A SHARK IN THE WATER GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted Jaws

"ya sure." Said the first teen

"nice try but do you think where – OH SHIT THERE IS A SHARK!" shouted the second teen who saw the dorsal fin. The second teen swam to the shore.

"nice try dude but you can't fool me." Said the first teen who was still inn the water. Right after that the shark Jumped out of the water and was going to attack the teen but in a flash Jaws jumped out of the water and tackled the shark.

"OH SHIT!" shouted the first teen.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted the life guard who woke up thanks to Stitch. the teen made it out.

"yo that little greyish blue guy saved my life." Said the first teen

"but where is he?" asked the second teen in a nervous tone

"do you think –"

"im dead no." said Jaws who cam out of the water and inturupted the teen

"but how?" asked the first teen

"what can I say im really strong and I swim faster then a mako shark." Answered Jaws

"wow we could really need you on the life guard team." Said the life guard

"my name is Chet and I was wondering if you want to become a life guard." Said Chet the lifeguard

"sure why not." Said Jaws

"great you start in two days." Said Chet

"and now you two boys listen to the new now." Warned Chet to the teens

"yes sir." Said both the teen. The two teens head back to the car and drove off

"that was amazing!" said Cannonball who walked in the conversation

"I guess this is your one true place." Said Stitch

"yup." Said Jaws

"see you later Cannonball I have to show Jaws the rest of our cousins and help him get a date with Annie." Said Stitch

"okay see you later." Said Cannonball. Then the two experiments head off to see the other cousin's.


	3. time for the big question

**TIME FOR THE BIG QUESTION!**

Jaws and Stitch where heading to the mall because they met all of the other experiments so now it's time to get Jaws ready to ask Annie on a date.

"here is Kauai's giant shopping mall." Said Stitch

"so this is the place where I can buy a tuxedo to impress Annie?" asked Jaws

"yup." Answered Stitch

"okay let's go." Said Jaws. Then the two experiments walked in the mall and started to look for a tuxedo

"what type of tuxedo you want." Asked Stitch

"is there blue?" asked Jaws

"I don't think so but there is a lot of black ones." Answered Stitch

"okay." Said Jaws

"how about this one?" asked Stitch

"okay I will try it." Answered Jaws. Stitch handed the tuxedo to Jaws so he can try it out. Jaws then went to the change room. 1 min later

"okay how do I look?" asked Jaws who walked out of the change room

"good but why did it take so long?" asked Stitch

"I tried to make sure I don't rip the tuxedo because I have a big dorsal fin and a long shark like tail." Answered Jaws

"did you rip the tuxedo" asked Stitch

"yup." Said Jaws who showed his back to Stitch

"wow." Said Stitch

"I know." Answered Jaws

"well dose it feel comfortable?" asked Stitch

"yeah." answered Jaws

"okay let buy." Said Stitch

"okay I will take I off some how." Said Jaws. Jaws then walked in the change room and after 1 min Jaws came out with his suit.

"did you ripped the suit more?" asked Stitch

"no." said Jaws

"okay bring it to the cash register I will pay for it" said Stitch. Jaws did what Stitch told. Stitch payed for the suit and they both walked out of the store.

"so what are you and Annie going to do on the date if she say yes?" asked Stitch

"I don't know." answered Jaws

"well I can help you with that." Said Stitch

"in fact im very good and doing romantic stuff." Bragged Stitch

"oh thanks man so what you got in mine?" asked Jaws

"well how about you take Annie to." Stitch gave ideas to Jaws (it will show what Jaws do in the next chapter)

MEANWHILE WITH ANGEL AND ANNIE

"wow I look so beautiful." Said Annie who was looking in the mirror

"yup I know I did you make up." Said Angel

"now time to find you a new dress." Said Angel

"okie-takka." Said Annie. Angel then grabbed her wallet and walked out the door while Annie followed and grabbed her wallet. The two female experiments walked out of the house and headed to the mall. After while they made it to the mall. The two experiments went in the cloths store and looked a lot of dresses and I men a LOT!

"okay these are my favorite." Said Annie who was holding 10 dresses

"okay let's see you in it." Said Angel. Annie went inside the change room. 1 hour later. Annie exited the change room with a red dress

"out of the hole ten dresses this one looks great on you." Said Angel

"I know right." Said Annie

"I think this dress will turn on Jaws even more." Said Angel with a smirk. Annie blushed.

"okay very funny let's buy this thing." Said Annie. Annie went back in the change room and took of the dress. The two experiments then went to the cash register and payed for the dress.

"okay let's go and get you ready for Jaws." Said Angel

"okie-takka." Replied Annie. Then the two experiments headed home. After a while they made it to the house and Angel helped Annie get ready once again.

MEANWHILE WITH STITCH AND JAWS

"so that's going to be your date with Annie?" Asked Stitch

"yup it's the most romantic thing ever." Answered Jaws

"that dose sound romantic." Said Stitch

"I know I made the plan." Bragged Jaws

"okay let's get back to the house." Said Stitch. the two experiments headed to the house. When Stitch and Jaws reached the house Jaws said

"wait are my teeth shiny." asked Jaws

"let me see." Said Stitch. Jaws then smiled and showed his regular dull teeth

"meh but they seem so dull." Said Stitch

"oh sorry about that." Said Jaws. Jaws teeth then sharpend and became more shark like and more shiney.

"that's better." Said Stitch. Jaws took a deep breath and entered the house. Stitch came in the house and shouted

"Angel im home!"

"coming boojiboo." Shouted Angel. Angel walked in the living room and said

"introducing the beautiful cowgirl Annie." Said Angel who was pointing to the elevator. Annie then cam down the elevator with her red dress and her make up on. Jaws jaw dropped and his eyes widen then he started to drool.

"yo dude your drooling." Whispered Stitch. Jaws snaped out of it and shaked his head.

"uuuuuuuu hi Annie." Said Jaws in a nervous tone who also gave a smile

"hi Jaws." Said Annie

"I was wondering if you like to go on a date?" asked Jaws who then smiled and sounded more nervous

"yes yes YES 1 MILLION TIMES YES!" shouted Annie in joy. Annie the relized what she did and blushed so much she turned pink. Jaws had a huge smile on his face.

"so how about 7:00 pm." Said Jaws

"sure cool." Said Annie trying to be cool about it. Jaws was going to say she looks beautiful but he got lost in her eyes and Annie got lost in his eyes. They both started and blushed.

"do a pickup line." Whispered Stitch. Jaws snapped out of it and said with a smirk

"are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone disappears." Annie chuckled a bit and blushed.

"do something sexy." Whispered Angel. Annie then walked up to Jaws with a sexy strut and she bit her finger in a sexy way and she then lean in to Jaws ears and whispered.

"can't wait till 7 handsome." She then leaned back and winked at him. Jaws ears shot up and he then chuckled and grabbed her by the waist. And whispered

"me to gorgeous." Annie then giggled they then starred into each other eyes but was inturupted.

"what's going on here." asked Nani who just walked in the living room. Annie and Jaws snapped out of it and they both blushed so much

"oh Jaws asked Annie on a date and Annie said yes." Answered Stitch

"okay I will tell David to add one more invitation to the wedding." Said Nani. Nani then looked at Jaws and said

"no funny business like how Stitch and Angel had fun on there date." Said Nani who then walked off. Stitch and Angel blushed because they knew what they did. Jaws and Annie laughed at the two.


	4. Love strikes again

**LOVE STRIKES AGIAN**

It was 7:00 pm so it's now time for Jaws date with Annie. Jaws was in his tuxedo and at the door.

"shall we go." Said Jaws who opened

"we shall." Said Annie who then walked out of the door and Jaws followed. Jaws then opened the door of Nani's jeep and Annie entered. Jaws then hoped in to the driver seat and got ready to drive.

"so where are you taking me." Said Annie

"it's a surprise." Said Jaws who then winked at Annie. Annie then giggled as Jaws started the jeep. Jaws then drove off with Annie.

"I wonder how their date is going to go." Said Angel who was looking out of the window

"eh don't warry about it." Said Stitch who then turned on the tv

"Stitch remember our first date." asked Angel

"like it was yesterday." Answered Stitch

"that was a great day." Said Angel

MEANWHILE WITH JAWS AND ANNIE

Jaws drove Annie to Sinkers sushi restaurant.

"wow sushi one of my favorite meals." Said Annie who was holding Jaws arm wich made Jaws blush.

"she loves sushi! This girl is amazing and hot." Thought Jaws. Jaws exited the jeep and opened Annie door for her. Annie tripped on her dress and fell backwards. Jaws caught her in a bride style. They both stared into each other eyes and blushed.

"thanks for catching me." Said Annie

"well I would not want you to be injured on our date." Said Jaws. They both blushed. Jaws set Annie down and they both walked in the restaurant.

"aloha cousin." Said Sinker who saw them enter the restaurant

"aloha cousin." Said Jaws

"what can I help you with?" asked Sinker

"can I have a table for two." Said Jaws

"sure thing." Said Sinker. Sinker then showed them to their table.

"thanks cousin." Said Jaws

"no problem." Said Sinker Jaws and Annie sat down in their seats and were handed their menu.

"so what would you like to order?" asked Jaws

"what do you recommend for a date?" asked Jaws

"well the sushi boat is great." Answered Sinker then we will take that.

"great, any apatizers?" asked Sinker

"shrimp tempura." Said Annie

"ah yes excellent choice." Said Sinker

"I will be back in a couple of minutes and if you want anything else ring this bell." Said Sinker who handed them a bell

"okei-takka." Replied Jaws and Annie. Jaws then just looked at her body and saw her clevage. She blushed and said

"what are you looking at.

"im not looking at your things. Im looking at your heart." He said smiling at Annie. Annie blushed and giggled because that was romantic and cheesy.

"wow you and your pickup lines." Said Annie

"what can I say I really want to impress." Said Jaws.

"here is your order." Said Sinker who brought shrimp tempura and layed it on there table.

"I will be back soon with your sushi boat." Said Sinker who then walked back into the kitchen. Jaws had this urge to jump on the table and eat every thing but he knew he had to impress Annie. Jaws teeth then started to become sharp like a shark's tooth's. Annie saw those teeth's

"wow you really like shrimp tempura." Said Annie who chuckled. Jaws blushed

"well I am part shark so it's very natural for me to enjoy eating fish." Said Jaws who then picked up one shrimp. They both finished the shrimp tempura and started to stare into each other eyes.

 **JAWS POV**

 **She looked so beautiful and when I saw her at the house I felt a spark in my heart. she loves fish like me and she is like the sunshine to my world.**

 **ANNIES POV**

 **He looked so handsome. He relayed dress to impressive. Every time he make a cheesy pick up line I giggle and he know the right thing to say. He is like my main purpose in life.**

"here is your sushi boat." Said Sinker who just came holding a small wooden boat with a crud tone of sushi on it.

"thank you." Said Annie

"no problem you ohana." Said Sinker.

"now I must help my other customers." Said Sinker who the nheaded to a different table.

"wow this looks delicious!" said Jaws who was staring at the sushi. Annie laughed by the look on Jaws face

"let's dig in." said Jaws. Annie and Jaws started to eat all of the sushi. When they finished there sushi they were stuffed.

"oh my gosh I am full as hell." Said Annie who was holding her stomach

"I sear I gain a pound." Said Jaws.

"oh yeah I look like Im pregnant." Said Annie. They both laughed. Sinker then came.

"so do you like dessert." Asked Sinker

"no im fuller then a stuffed turkey." Said Annie

"yeah im full to we will just pay." Said Jaws

"no you don't need to pay your ohana you always get a free meal." said Sinker

"thanks cousin." Said Jaws.

"now if I remember you still have you date to continue." Said Sinker

"yup will be on our way." Said Jaws. Jaws and Annie got up from there chairs and headed out the restaurant while Sinker clean their table.

"so now where are you taking me?" asked Annie who was holding Jaws arm

"it's a surprise." Answered Jaws

"another surprise." Said Annie. Then the two experiments entered the jeep and drove to the beach.

"so the surprise is on the beach." Said Annie

"yup." Said Jaws who parked the car

"don't fall again okay." Said Jaws who jumped out of the jeep and opened Annie side of the jeep.

"I got it." Said Annie. The two then made there way to the beach and they saw Sploodyhead.

"hi cousins." Said Annie

"hi Jaws and Annie." Said Sploodyhead

"how are you two doing." Asked Sploodyhead

"were doing great." Answered Jaws

"well now it's time to make your date better!" said Sploodyhead. Sploody head then took two beach towels and layed it on the ground.

"come on now take your seat you two love birds." Said Sploodyhead. Jaws and Annie sat down on the towels. Sploodyhead then shot a plasma beam in the air and it looked like a fire work. Sploodyhead head did this for 20 minutes and then finally shot multiple plasma balls in the air which looked like Jaws and Annie in a heart.

"that was beautiful." Said Annie

"why thank you I have been practicing." Said Sploodyhead

"well I will be on my way letting you two continue your date." Said Sploodyhead. Who walked off headed to the town.

"well time to continue with the date." Said Jaws who standed up and helped Annie get up.

"so what next?" asked Annie

"well I was just planning to walk along the beach while we look at the stars." Said Jaws.

"oh okay." Said Annie in a little disappointed tone.

"what's wrong?" asked Jaws

"well I was hoping for a little action." answered Annie

"like what?" asked Jaws

"like this." Said Annie right before she wrapped her arms around Jaws neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Jaws was shocked the first couple of seconds with his eyes open wide but then he closed his eyes put his hand on her waist and kissed back. They kissed for 1 minute then they pulled apart. Annie had a grin and said

"I heard there was a sale tonight and I really want to go." Said Annie

"okay where is it." Asked Jaws. Annie then leaned closer to Jaws and whispered in his ears

"it's at my bedroom and the cloths are 100% off." Jaws ears then shot up straight into the air and then picked her up bridle style he then brought her to the jeep and set her down on her seat then he jumped in the jeep and drove home immediately. After a while of driving Jaws and Annie finally made it home. Jaws and Annie peaked into the window of the house and saw everyone watching a movie. Jaws then looked at Annie

"so where will we um do it." Said Jaws

"in the bedroom duh." Said Annie

"yeah I know but what happens if anyone entered the room and saw us do it." Said Jaws

"well that's why we will lock the elevator." Said Annie

"wait you can lock a elevator." Said Jaws

"yeah you did not know that." Said Annie

"well I am new." Said Jaws

"well anyways you want to have fun don't you." Said Annie

"hell yeah." said Jaws. Jaws and Annie climbed up the house and entered from the window. Annie then took off her cloths while Jaws locked the elevator. Jaws then took off his cloths while Annie waits for him on the bed. When Jaws took off his cloths he jumped on the bed and was on top of Annie.

"now give it to me." Said Annie. Jaws grinned and then the next thing you know it Annie felt something go inside her.

"oh Jaws." Moaned Annie

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE OHANA DOWNSTAIRS**

"well I should really get back to studying." Said Lilo. Who got up from the couch

"but you been studying this hole week." Said Angel

"I know but I have a history test tomorrow." Said Lilo. Lilo then walked into the hallway and pressed the button on the elevator but it did not work. Lilo relized it was locked and she had a disgusted look on her face. She then walked back into the living room.

"uuuggggghhhhh not again." Said Lilo

"not what again." Asked Stitch

"well Jaws and Annie are back from there date and are having fun in the bedroom." Answered Lilo. Nani face started to turn green.

"I need to vist the washroom for a second." Said Nani who ran to the washeroom putting her hand on her mouth. Jumba just started laughing

"hahaha Jumba is gonna get more experiments!" said Jumba. Pleakley fainted while Lilo went to look for a blanket and pillow. Stitch and Angel laughed as well.

"Stitch remember our date we had before Annie came." Asked Angel who put her head on Stitch's shoulder

"like it was yesterday." Said Stitch

"that was one fun night." Said Angel

"you can say that again." Said Stitch. Pleakley then woke up and said

"oh it was just a dream I thought those two little monster are having –" right at that moment the whole family heard

"COME ON JAWS GIVE IT TO ME!"

"HERE IT COMES!"

"JAAAAAAWWWWWSSSS!"

"AAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"oh wait they are actually having." Pleakley then fainted again before he could finish his sentence. Angel and Stitch fell on the floor and started to roll around and laugh while Nani barf even more.


End file.
